Eurocopter EC665 Tiger
The Eurocopter EC665 Tiger is a four-bladed, twin-engined attack helicopter which first entered service in 2003. Development of the Tiger started during the Cold War, and it was initially intended as an anti-tank helicopter platform to be used against a Soviet ground invasion of Western Europe. During its prolonged development period the Soviet Union collapsed, but France and Germany chose to proceed with the Tiger under an European Security Council oversight, developing it instead as a multirole attack helicopter. It achieved operational readiness in 2003. The Tiger has the distinction of being the first all-composite helicopter developed in Europe; even the earliest models also incorporate other advanced features such as a glass cockpit, stealth technology and high agility in order to increase its survivability. Improved variants have since entered service, outfitted with more powerful engines and compatible with a wider range of weapons. Development Design Operational History In December 2003, final qualification of the Tiger was completed, marking the platform's readiness for operational duties overseas. In January 2004, European Army Light Aviation Tiger helicopters were deployed aboard European Navy vessels for the invasion of Libya. They took part in the Battle of Tripoli, after which they began combat operations with several airmobile brigades of the European Army. During March 2004, Tiger helicopters were again deployed during the Invasion of Morocco. Tiger helicopters were instrumental in the victories in Rabat-Sale. They then participated in General Vader's "Dash to the North", helping to capture Rabat, capital of Morocco. Since then, small numbers of Tigers have participated in stabilization operations all over Africa, such as in Chad, Central African Republic, Niger, Burkina Faso, Cote d'Ivoire and Equatorial Guinea. Specifications General characteristics * Crew: Two: pilot and weapon systems officer * Length: 14.08 m fuselage (46 ft 2 in) * Rotor diameter: 13.00 m (42 ft 8 in) * Height: 3.83 m (12 ft 7 in) * Disc area: 133 m² (1,430 ft²) * Empty weight: 3,060 kg (6,750 lb) * Loaded weight: 5,090 kg (11,311 lb) * Max. takeoff weight: 6,000 kg (13,000 lb)) * Powerplant: 2 × MTU Turbomeca Rolls-Royce MTR390 turboshafts, 958 kW (1.303 shp) each * Internal fuel capacity: 1,080 kg (2,380 lb) Performance * Maximum speed: 290 km/h with mast, 315 km/h without mast (157 knots, 181 mph with mast, 170 knots or 196 mph without mast) * Range: 800 km (430 nm, 500 mi) combat (with external tanks in the inboard stations: 1,300km) * Service ceiling: 4,000 m (13,000 ft) * Rate of climb: 10.7 m/s (2,105 ft/min) * Power/mass: 0.23 hp/lb (0.38 kW/kg) Armament * Guns: ** 1× 30 mm (1.18 in) GIAT 30 cannon in chin turret, with up to 450 rounds. On each of its two inner hardpoints and two outer hardpoints the Eurocopter Tiger can carry a combination of the following weapons: * Inner hardpoints: ** 1x 20 mm (0.787 in) autocannon pods, or ** 22x 68 mm (2.68 in) SNEB unguided rockets in a pod, or ** 19x 70 mm (2.75 in) Hydra 70 unguided rockets in a pod or ** 4x Spike-ER missiles or ** 4x PARS 3 LR missiles or ** 4x HOT3 missiles * Outer hardpoints: ** 2x Mistral air-to-air missiles, or ** 12x 68 mm (2.68 in) SNEB unguided rockets in a pod or ** 7x 70 mm (2.75 in) Hydra 70 unguided rockets in a pod See Also * Agusta A129 Mangusta * Bell AH-1 SuperCobra * Boeing AH-64 Apache * CAIC WZ-10 * Denel Rooivalk * HAL Light Combat Helicopter * Kamov Ka-50 * Mil Mi-28 * TAI/AgustaWestland T-129 * Harbin WZ-19 * Kawasaki OH-1 Category:Helicopters Category:European Federation Category:European Federation Defense Force Category:European Army Light Aviation